


Chicken Nugget & Angry Kitten

by Beanie (SilenceIsGoldDuctapeIsSilver)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angry Kitten Yuri, Chicken Nugget Minami, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Rage quits, Videogames, awww
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9208703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenceIsGoldDuctapeIsSilver/pseuds/Beanie
Summary: Yuri ragequits Overwatch once Minami beats him in a 1v1 tournament that lasted way longer than it should have.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! Plinami needs more attention. Give Chicken Nugget and Angry Kitten some love!
> 
> This is a multi-chapter fix, I don't know how long it's going to be. Not that long, don't get your hopes up.
> 
> xxoo Beanie

All Yuri wanted was to play a 1 on 1 with Minami once the new update came out. How hard could that have been? Apparently, too hard, as it resulted in a broken controller, 12 cans of Mountain Dew, and a trashed game room.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna pretend this wasn't wierd.  
> *phbt*
> 
> xxoo  
> Beanie


End file.
